


I'm Yours, Sweetheart

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Protective Blake, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Bellamy can't take his eyes off of you. You aren't sure if you want him to.





	I'm Yours, Sweetheart

“Whatever the hell we want!”

Bellamy’s roar makes you roll your eyes. Of course he would be the one to parade around the camp surrounding the drop ship, encouraging literal _criminals_ to do as they please. That sounds like a great idea.

The rest of the kids cheer, excited about not having to follow rules. You can feel Clarke’s frustration from here. You didn’t know Clarke when you were locked up, even though you were technically neighbors. 

Yeah, you were in isolation. And it sucked. 

But that’s what you get when you hack into the Ark’s database to find more knowledge when you shouldn’t. Knowledge is power, but curiosity kills the cat, every damn time. You learned your lesson. 

But you still believe in the good in people, like Clarke does. That’s why she’s trying to stop Bellamy from causing an all-out riot. You don’t try to help her, though. That would be useless; Bellamy might be the only person in camp more stubborn than her. You laugh at the thought.

“Something funny, sweetheart?”

You turn to find Bellamy standing next to you. He must have snuck up on you while you were focused on Clarke trying to calm everyone. 

“I asked you a question,” he continues, raising his eyebrows. 

“And I didn’t answer it,” you retort.

“Whatever the hell you want,” Bellamy murmurs, leaning in close to you. 

You know of his reputation. He’s slept with some of the other girls already. You aren’t going to let him treat you like another girl. You don’t want his attention, but you want his respect. 

“Then leave me alone,” you say sweetly, smiling at him. 

“Hm,” he responds, narrowing his eyes. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“I’m not your sweetheart,” you tell him as he begins to walk away. 

He doesn’t turn around, but he lifts a hand in acknowledgement to your statement. Annoyed, you roll your eyes again and walk towards Clarke, deciding to help her. Better put your effort into something worthwhile, instead of talking to Bellamy Blake. 

A week later, you’re speaking with Clarke. The two of you are debating strategy about the grounder currently chained up inside the drop ship. Clarke wants to find a way to communicate with him, and you agree. 

Bellamy storms in, his expression furious. “Why the hell haven’t you done anything?”

Clarke frowns. “Because we’re trying to figure out how to make him talk!”

“Well, that’s not working out too well, is it?” His voice is full of sarcasm. 

“You’re not exactly giving ideas,” you point out cooly, raising your chin at him. 

“I say we _make_ him talk,” he growls out, staring at you. “But I didn’t think you’d like that idea, sweetheart.”

“There has to be another option,” Clarke interjects. 

Your eyes light up. “There is,” you manage to say. 

Both Clarke and Bellamy look to you, waiting for you to share your idea. But you know they won’t like it. You dart out of the tent, sprinting to where you knew Octavia would be. You can hear them following behind you, but you don’t care. You have to find her. 

“(Name), what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy calls after you. 

You find Octavia in her tent. She looks up, surprised to see you. You know her well enough, but she doesn’t know that much about you. Since you’re a pretty private person, it makes sense. 

“You need to come with me, now,” you tell her urgently. “The grounder needs to tell us which antidote it is. And you’re going to help.”

“You better not hurt him,” Octavia mutters. 

“We won’t if you come with me right now,” you demand. “Now.”

She stands and the pair of you sprint to the drop ship. Bellamy and Clarke had just caught up to you at Octavia’s tent but you were on the move again. They follow still. 

When you’re in the drop ship, you lower your eyes away from the grounder. He’s in bad shape. Octavia sees this immediately and drops in front of him. You don’t like the look of desperation in her eyes, but you know it’s better than Bellamy’s solution. 

Speak of the devil, Bellamy clambers to the upper level and stops beside you. “What are you doing?”

“Finding out which one is the antidote,” you murmur back to him, focused on Octavia. She slices her arm with the knife and you wince. 

Bellamy starts to move forward, but you hold out your arm to stop him. You didn’t expect it to work, but he stops in place. He looks down to you questioningly, but you don’t shift your gaze. Seconds pass and Bellamy is still looking down at you. Turning your head, you meet his eyes. 

“If she dies…” The threat is clear. 

“She won’t,” you promise. Which is a super risky move because you aren’t sure if the grounder will give the information you need. 

Moments later, Clarke has the antidote in her hand. She helps Octavia, and you breathe out a sigh of relief. You feel Bellamy’s eyes on you again and you look to him. 

Neither of you say anything. The eye contact is almost intimate. 

“How did you know that would work?” He whispers. 

“I didn’t,” you admit. “But I had a feeling he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

Another moment passes with neither of you speaking. You don’t move your eyes. It would be letting Bellamy win. And you don’t back down from challenges. 

“Do you still want me to leave you alone?” 

You blink in surprise at his question. _What?_

“I don’t know,” you tell him honestly. 

“Let me know when you make up your mind, sweetheart,” he says and he’s gone, dropping down the hatch and moving back into camp. 

For days, you think about it. You notice that he doesn’t entertain any other girls during those days. During campfires at night, he sits across the fire from you. While you laugh with Jasper and Monty, you can feel his eyes on you. 

On the third night, you meet his gaze from across the flames and hold it. He smirks and raises a hand marginally to wave. You quirk one side of your mouth in response. Before you can think of doing anything else, Clarke comes up to you. 

“In the morning, we’re exploring. We’re going to try to find more supplies,” she says. “You in?”

It had been a while since you had been outside of the camp. You were itching for an outing. 

“You betcha,” you reply, and Clarke smiles.

“See you bright and early,” she says, and you leave for your tent. You need to rest up before leaving. 

In the morning, you’re surprised to see only Clarke at the gate. You had assumed there would be more people on the expedition. 

“We’re just waiting on Bellamy,” she tells you, and there it is. 

Maybe it’ll give you some clarity. 

“Hey, sweetheart.”

You don’t even turn around when you say, “Not your sweetheart.”

“This will be fun,” Clarke grumbles, and the three of you leave the camp. 

You have to be quiet outside, so there isn’t much talking for the next hour or so. When you stop to rest, Bellamy offers you his water. You take it, thanking him with a smile, and he grins back. You can’t ignore the sudden onslaught of butterflies in your stomach. 

_Focus_ , you tell yourself. You have to be cautious outside of the gates. 

When the grounders attack, you almost miss it. A spear embeds itself beside you in a tree trunk, and you duck away from it. Clarke and Bellamy are shooting at them, but you hesitate. Instead of firing at them, what if you snuck behind them? Clarke and Bellamy definitely have their attention with their gunfire, surely you’d be able to get close to them. The grounders are shooting arrows at where they’re defending. 

You sneak away, staying low to the ground. Pausing behind a tree, you peek around to see who you could see. Three grounders, attacking your friends. 

_I don’t think so_.

A few more steps and you’re behind them. 

“Hands where I can see them,” you shout, holding your gun to the back of the closest grounder’s neck. 

They oblige, ceasing fire and dropping their weapons. 

“(Name)!” Bellamy roars from back where you had almost been speared. “(Name)!”

“Here!” 

You can hear him sprinting towards your voice, and you keep your weapon trained on the grounder. His friends aren’t moving either, knowing you will pull the trigger should they try anything funny. 

When Bellamy lays eyes on you, his expression is concerned. When he sees your gun and how the grounders are looking to you, he gives a small smile. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” he mumbles, kicking the weapons away from the grounders. 

“Remember that we spared you,” Clarke says to them, putting all of her energy into her words. “Remember that we let you _live_.”

They retreat quickly, disappearing from view as quickly as they had appeared. You watch them go, slowly exhaling in relief. You hadn’t wanted to kill one of them, but knew you would have if needed. You’re glad that Clarke had made the executive decision for you. 

“We should get back to camp,” Clarke says. 

You nod, and begin the trek back to the drop ship. You don’t miss how Bellamy stays close to you for the entire walk home. Your hands brush ever so often, but you don’t pull away. You had liked the admiration in his eyes when you had apprehended the grounders. 

When you get back to camp, Bellamy goes to check on Octavia. You don’t blame him. You go back to your tent, trying to find a moment to relax. Nearly dying wasn’t the most fun experience of being on Earth. 

You aren’t sure how much time has passed when the flap to your tent opens. Instinctively, you reach for your weapon and come to a seated position on your bed. 

“It’s just me,” Bellamy says, raising his hands at the sight of your weapon. 

Exhaling, you put it back on the side table and relax marginally. Bellamy comes closer and takes a seat on your bed, close to your legs. 

You open your mouth to say, “I—”

“I can’t wait any longer,” Bellamy says before moving closer to you and kissing you. 

His reputation precedes him, of course, but _wow_ can Bellamy kiss. 

He pulls away for a moment before pecking your lips again. “I couldn’t wait any longer. When I thought they had gotten you…I don’t know what I would have done. You’re important to me, and I wanted to tell you that. I don’t want to lose you.”

“What I was going to say, before you interrupted me,” you murmur, pecking his lips before pulling away again, “was that I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

“Good, I never intended on doing that, anyways,” he whispers, pulling you closer. 

“Stay with me?” You ask, looking into his dark eyes. 

“Whatever the hell you want, sweetheart,” he says before kissing you soundly. "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away! I hope you like it, Bellamy Blake is my favorite character on The 100 right now! There seemed to be a lack of Bellamy/Reader so I thought I would rectify that ;)


End file.
